Mastemon
Summary Mastemon is an Angel Digimon that appears in a form through which incompatible Angel and Fallen Angel Digimon united and accomplished a Jogress Evolution when an unprecedented crisis loomed over the Digital World. It links with gates and overcomes predicaments by controlling the forces of the Angel and Fallen Angel-tribes it summons from another Digital World. It is because of the nature possessed by Mastemon, who is called the "Tactician from Another World", that it unifies both species, which are usually hostile to each other. While it is a Jogress Evolution of the opposing two, it possesses a single-minded heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Mastemon, "Tactician from Another World" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Acausality (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Her left hand contains the physiology of a Fallen Angel Digimon who are natives of the Dark Area and are beings who have already been erased from existence), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can steal one's life force), Water Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Phasing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Immobilization, Attack Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Bypasses Magical Defenses, Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (As a Mega-level Jogress of Angewomon and LadyDevimon, whose natural Mega-level stages are Ophanimon and Lilithmon respectively, Mastemon should be relatively comparable to one of Three Great Angels or an Avatar of Lilithmon's in power. Mastemon notably has 12 wings in total which could imply that she is of similar rank and power to Lucemon who is the only other angel to have 12 wings) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the 3 Great Angels) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Has the combined intellect of LadyDevimon and Angewomon. Is noted be be a very tactical Digimon. With the combined experience of LadyDevimon and Angewomon, Mastemon should be extremely skilled in combat and in tactics. She is noted to be so skilled that she is able to bring the natures of the Angel and Fallen Angel together into complete harmony. Weaknesses: Her left side is weak to light/holy based skills and weapons while her right side is weak to darkness based skills and weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Degrade:' Fuses the energy of light and darkness from its arms to produce a gate to another dimension, consigning the enemy to oblivion. *'Holy Desire:' Destroys opponents with arrows of light fired from her right arm. More effective on evil opponents. *'Dark Despair' Crushes and deletes captured opponents with her left hand. *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This attack burns the body and soul directly. *'Darkness Spear:' Transforms her arm into a spear and pierces the opponent. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Stun Whip:' Shocks the enemy with a bolt of electricity released from its hands. *'Slap:' With a bizarre smile, hits the enemy with strong slaps. *'Spirit Drain:' Uses the opponents life force to replenish her stamina and energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE blast of dark energy. *'Cat's Eye:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. *'Danger Love:' Curses the enemy with a heart-like charm. Effects are unknown. *'Power Energy:' Hits the foe with a blast of white energy. *'Grand Rock:' Hits the foe with a powerful magic rock. *'Nightmare:' Hits the opponent with a blast of Dark Energy. *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. This attack can cause the opponent to become confused. *'Lightning Kick:' A super-fast flying kick attack. *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Safety Guard:' Allows Mastemon to protect herself or an ally from an attack that would usually kill them. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Mastemon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Mastemon to brainwash them. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Angels Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Hypnotists Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Curse Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fusions Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1